


Homecoming

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: A Death Eater's Redemption [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: After Buffy dies saving Dawn, she returns to the world she was born in, realizing that she was no longer 20 but 15 and that she had memories of her magical family and a baby brother. What will her death eater father do when he finds out that his hero was responsible for taking his daughter from him?
Series: A Death Eater's Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875847
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 4am and couldn’t sleep, so I read this short story called “Draco’s Twin”. It inspired me to write this story. As I don’t want to write a multiple chapter story, this is a completed story. I reserve the right to write a follow-up as I’m considering doing short one-shots and making this a series instead of a long multi-chapter. I am NOT an expert in Harry Potter, but I did have some Betas read over this.
> 
> This is set, of course, at the end of BTVS season 5, but the story is entirely in HP universe. This is year one of HP or book 1. The kids are all 11.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Harry Potter. Only this story is mine.

Chapter 1: Alive Again

Buffy was utterly at peace as she said goodbye to Dawn and did her swan dive off the tower—death is her gift. She was glad to die so that Dawn could live. It didn’t matter that she was made out of Buffy or that their history was made up. To Buffy, she was the most real thing in her life, the only part left of her mother. Now, she could join her mother, and she knew her friends would take care of Dawn.

However, that wasn’t the end of her tale.

****** _Scotland/Another Dimension******_

Severus Snape was walking outside after a visit to Hagrid, relieved that Quidditch was over for a bit, and Christmas break would be upon them in another week. All of a sudden, he saw some type of portal open right in front of Hogwarts. Alarmed, he took out his wand. However, he saw that a body was falling out of it, so he quickly cast a spell to lower the body’s decent, allowing the person to gently lower to the ground. He hurried to see who in the world had fallen at the door of Hogwarts—a feat that should have been impossible due to the magical wards around the castle.

It was a young girl. _Oh, for Merlin’s sake! How did a teenage girl find her way through a portal?_ He bent down to check her pulse and saw that she was alive and looked unharmed. She was pale and blonde. He didn’t recognize her, but she looked a bit like Narcissa looked when she was a student her long ago. _How odd!_ He levitated her toward Madam Pomfrey.

A few students eyed him as he came in with a floating body proceeding him. Of course, none would dare ask him who the girl was except of course—there she was. The most cheeky of all first years.

“Who is that, Professor Snape?” Hermione Granger asked.

He ignored her.

Her redheaded shadow ventured to asked, “What happened to her?”

“She fell from the sky,” he said.

Weasley’s eyes got big. “Like an angel?” he asked.

“Yes, exactly like that. She sprouted wings and had a halo too. Then she passed out,” he said sourly.

Ron’s eyes lit up as he turned to Harry Potter. “Did you hear that, Harry?” he asked excitedly.

Harry pushed up his glasses. “I don’t know think he was being serious, Ron,” he said.

“Make yourself useful and run to the Headmaster and tell him what you see,” Snape said to the trio. “Tell him I request his presence in the medical wing.”

The children nodded and ran off, eager to be of assistance. 

When he made it to Poppy, she looked at him in surprise. “Severus, what has happened?” she asked.

“I was outside the castle, and then some type of portal opened,” he said. “This girl fell from it. Luckily, I had my wand out, and I kept her from falling to her death.”

He set her onto a bed while Poppy looked her over. “She seems to be unharmed,” she said. She grabbed some smelling salts to revive her.

She opened her eyes and then quickly sat up.

“Slowly, my dear,” Poppy said.

Buffy didn’t know why she was hearing English accents, but she looked around. This wasn’t any place she’d every been before. “Dawn! Where’s Dawn?” she asked the woman.

“I don’t know, dear,” Poppy said.

“You fell through a portal. There was not anyone with you,” Severus told her.

Buffy looked at the man—she knew him. “I know you,” she said.

“I do not think so,” he said. “What is your name?”

“Buffy Summers,” she said. Then her head was filled with other images. They came in suddenly, an onslaught that made her wince. _Elizabeth! Remember, your manners. Elizabeth, this is your baby brother. Elizabeth, your brother is walking! Come see!_

Buffy put her hand to her eyes as the images kept coming in. What was happening to her?

Dumbledore made it to the room, and Severus explained the situation. 

Albus took one look at the girl, and he just knew. He didn’t understand how it was so, but this girl wasn’t as dead as her family believed. “Poppy, please send an owl to the Malfoys. Tell them to come to the school immediately,” he said.

Poppy looked alarmed. “Why?” she asked.

“Please do not waste any time. In fact, use the floo to contact them,” he said. “I will explain.”

Severus was looking more alarmed as he glanced back at the girl. “What do you mean, Albus? Who is she?” he asked.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Severus in recognition. Now her eyes were filled with tears. “Uncle Severus, what is happening to me?” she asked.

Severus sucked in a breath. “What? I have no niece,” he said.

“No, but you once had a goddaughter,” Albus said. “I believe this is Elizabeth Ann Malfoy, older sister of Draco Malfoy, supposedly killed by a muggle a few weeks before the Potters were killed.”

Severus looked at the girl closely and realized he was right. It was Elizabeth. “She’s fifteen now. I don’t understand,” he said.

Buffy looked down at her body. “What the hell? How am I fifteen? I was twenty! I had the right to vote!” she exclaimed.

“Why does she sound like an American?” Severus asked. “Are you sure it’s Elizabeth? Elizabeth is dead.”

Buffy glanced back at her godfather. “I’ve been dead a few times, but they keep sending me back,” she said with a sigh. She looked up at the ceiling. “Whistler? If you’re there, you better hope I can’t find you! In this world, I’m a witch!” It was there in her mind—magic was very real. Her parents used it with ease, and she was supposed to grow up to be a witch, and her brother a very strong wizard.

“Who are you talking to?” Severus asked.

“A balance demon,” she said. “Whistler!” They watched her peculiar behavior as she kept looking up at the ceiling.

“My dear, no one can breech the wards at this school,” Albus told her.

“I’m not so sure about that,” she said. “Whistler, get your sorry butt down here!”

Suddenly, a strange man appeared, and Buffy jumped to her feet, glaring at him. “Explain!”

Albus and Severus were both pointing their wands at the intruder. “How did you get past the wards?” Albus asked.

“I’m not here in physical form,” he said. “No wards are being violated, and the slayer here can’t maim me.” He flashed Buffy a smug look.

“Why do I have memories of being a little girl in this magical world with a British godfather?” Buffy asked. “Why do I know that my name isn’t really Buffy Summers? What the hell is going on?”

“You are Buffy Summers,” Whistler said. “You were sent away from here as a child by the dark wizard Voldemort. Your magic was suppressed by whatever spell he used to send you to my world, but it helped mark you as a potential. The Summers adopted you.”

“A potential what?” Severus asked, his mind reeling at the revelation that the Dark Lord had engineered Elizabeth Ann’s disappearance.

“Vampire slayer,” Buffy said. “I’ve spent the last five years fighting demons and vampires on a hellmouth in California in the world I was in. I’m assuming it was a different world.”

Whistler nodded. “It is very close to this dimension, which is why it was so easy for the wizard to access it,” he said. “Like ours, this one has magical creatures and the supernatural.”

“Vampire slayers are a myth,” Severus said dismissively.

“As far as we know,” Albus said.

“I’m not a myth,” Buffy said, glaring. She could feel her power still. “I’m still a slayer, aren’t I?”

Whistler nodded. “You were transformed back to your original body—the wizard disguised you. Your hair is lighter. Time here moves differently,” he said.

“It’s been ten years,” Severus said. “Your brother is not yet twelve.”

Buffy smiled. “Draco?” she asked. Then she looked at Whistler again. “What about Dawn? I want my sister here!”

“I can’t do that, Buffy,” he said.

“I died for your world twice,” she said coldly. “I stopped the world from ending on several occasions even saving all dimension, including this one. I think I deserve my sister.”

“She’s not your sister,” he said.

“She is!” Buffy said hotly. “You let them make her out of _me_! That’s my blood in her! That’s Malfoy blood!”

“It’s out of my hands, slayer,” he said. “Be happy. Your friends will be okay.” Then he disappeared.

Poppy returned and asked Albus to explain himself. “I will, Poppy. If you will be so kind as to grab a student to go get Draco Malfoy and bring him here. He should be in the Slytherin common room.”

She sighed and stepped out into the hall, spying Ron Weasley. “Mr. Weasley. Go get Draco Malfoy and bring him here. Immediately!” she ordered.

Ron nodded and took off running. Predictably, Granger and Potter appeared from wherever they were hiding and trailed after him. 

Severus finally couldn’t restrain himself any longer and stepped closer. “Is it really you Elizabeth?” he asked.

Buffy turned to him and smiled. “It is,” she said, looking down at the dress she was wearing. “I’m even wearing a freakin’ dress!”

Severus pulled her in for a hug, and Buffy wrapped her arms around him. Although Voldemort’s killing of Lilly had turned Severus forever away from him, believing that muggles had killed his goddaughter had made him bitter. Lilly was dead, and his golden ray of sunshine was gone, too. Lucius had embraced the Dark Lord whole heartedly after Elizabeth’s death. He looked down at her. “You are as beautiful as your mother,” he said, smiling. “You still go by Buffy?”

“It’s what Draco called me, remember?” she asked.

Sometimes, her mother had called her Beth, and Draco and taken to calling her Beffy, which turned into Buffy. “It’s what I remembered—Buffy Ann,” she said. For some reason, the fact that she was adopted by the Summers she didn’t clearly remember when she was there, but now she remembered birecalled bits of her early years with Joyce and Hank.

Draco arrived and asked, “Professor Snape, did you need me?”

“Come here,” he said, gesturing. Albus just smiled encouragingly at him.

Buffy looked at the blonde boy walking toward her and just knew—that was her baby brother. “Drake!” she exclaimed.

Draco frowned at the strange girl addressing him so familiarly.

“Draco, I have sent for your parents as something impossible as happened,” Severus said, smiling.

The fact that his godfather was smiling at him was disturbing—he never smiled. “What’s happened? Who is the girl?” he asked.

“I am your sister,” she said. “Elizabeth. You called me Buffy, and that’s what I go by.”

Draco felt the shock all the way through his body as her words registered, but he shook his head. “You can’t be. My sister is dead. Filthy muggles murdered her!” he said, repeating what he’d been told his entire life.

“That’s a lie,” she said. “Father’s hero, that crazy wizard Voldywart guy, nabbed me and threw me into another dimension. I actually died there, and they sent me back here since I died saving their world.”

Severus smirked at her irreverence, and Draco looked confused. “It’s true, Draco,” he said. “I saw her fall through a portal and land in front of the school.”

A burst of joy broke through Draco as he realized that his big sister was alive, and he looked at her. She very beautiful, but she didn’t sound British. “Why do you sound like a Yank?” he asked, frowning.

She laughed and grabbed him, pulling him in for a tight hug. “God, I can’t believe how big you are,” she said. “I missed so much. I’m going to slay that dark wizard so hard for keeping me from you.” Then she burst into tears.

Draco sat on the bed and held his sister who was slightly taller than he was. It was so hard to believe.

She was supposed to be dead, but she was here, crying all over him.

Muggles hadn’t killed her—the Dark Lord had stolen her from them and lied.

Draco wasn’t sure what do with that information, but he knew when his father found out, there would be a reckoning. Then he allowed tears he never shed to roll down his cheeks as he hugged his sister.

He wasn’t alone anymore.

****** _Chapter End******_

Chapter 2: Reunited

Buffy collected herself and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry. I don’t ever cry, but it’s been a lot,” she said, looking at her brother, who wiped his own cheeks.

“It’s okay,” he said.

“Albus, what’s wrong? Is Draco okay?” Lucius asked as he appeared in the doorway. His wife a step behind him. Their eyes landed on their son, and they moved toward him.

“He is fine, Lucius,” Albus said. “I am sorry for causing you worry, but I knew you would want to be here immediately.” He looked at Severus.

Severus took over the conversation. “I was outside when a portal opened, and this girl fell from it,” he said, pointing to Buffy, who was holding Draco’s hand still.

Narcissa was looking at the girl in growing confusion. Why did she seem so familiar? “Why are you holding my son’s hand? Why do you seem familiar?” she asked.

Buffy stood and flashed her a brilliant smile. “Because it’s me, Mother. It’s Elizabeth,” she said.

Lucius’ eyes widened. “What trick is this, Albus? Our child is dead!” he proclaimed.

Buffy stood directly in front of them, looking up, a sad smile on her face. “That evil wizard you so idolized, your friend Voldywart, he took me, Father. He moved me to another dimension,” she said. “That’s where I’ve been until I died saving their world, so they let me come home—The higher powers that rule that world.”

Lucius’ mind tried to process her words, but he could not. He glanced at Severus. “Please do a test,” he said. He had to know for certain as he wanted so badly for his angel to be alive once more.

Severus nodded and reached out, plucking a loose hair off Buffy’s shoulder. 

“It’s me daddy,” she said. She only ever called him daddy when she was trying to cajole him, and he recognized those eyes. “I was playing with the stuffed pig Uncle Severus got me when the ugly man came. He had that little man that freaked me out ‘cause he could turn into a rat.” She shuddered.

“Peter Pettigrew,” Albus said. “We can look at her memories, Lucius.”

“At some point,” Severus said. “Not now, though. She just died and came back to life.”

Unable to contain herself any longer, Narcissa pulled her close, crying. “You died? What happened? I can’t believe it! My baby girl is alive!” she sobbed. She was having trouble believing her claim even though Buffy had already said it once. Thinking she was dead was bad. Seeing her alive and listening to her talk about her death seemed even more disturbing.

Lucius moved and hugged her, feeling that somehow he was given this gift. Details would come later.

Severus pulled a hair from Draco’s head and disappeared to do the test they all would need on some level. It had been almost nine years, and magic could convince someone they were someone they weren’t. It was best to know.

Poppy Pomprey now knew the full story, and she was still in shock. The Malfoy’s princess—the first girl born to the family in centuries—was alive! It was an incredible miracle, and she wiped a tear from her eye as she observed the touching reunion.

“It is dinner time,” Albus said. “Would you like to join us for dinner, Lucius?”

Buffy gave a sheepish smile as she nodded. “Slayers have high metabolism. I’m always hungry,” she admitted.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Lucius said, smiling at her. She was the spitting image of Narcissa with a bit more green in her eyes and not as tall. The accent was a bit disconcerting, but he would get used to it.

Buffy looped her arm inside her brother’s as Albus led them to the dining hall. Her eyes were wide as she took in the castle. “I forgot that magic could be so—magical,” she said with a laugh. She looked up at the ghosts flying around. “My friends back in California would be so excited. My best friend Willow was a witch—a wandless witch.”

Lucius instinctively curled his lips. “Wandless? That’s so primitive,” he said dismissively.

“You wouldn’t think that if you were fighting a hellgod that was damn well indestructible, and your wandless witch friend was the only one managing to hurt her,” Buffy said. “Once, she even transported her away from us, so we could all get out alive.”

“You fought a hellgod?” Draco asked, looking at her in awe.

“I beat that hellgod bitch finally,” Buffy said with a grin. “Of course, I didn’t anticipate her acolytes, cutting Dawn and starting the ceremony that opened all the dimensions. It would’ve destroyed this world too if I hadn’t jumped in the portal. The first slayer told me that death was my gift, and I just knew what I had to do. I jumped, so my sister could live. Now I get to be back with you guys.” She smiled at her family, who were all looking various degrees of horrified disbelief at her recounting.

“Who is Dawn?” Narcissa asked, choosing to focus on the part of her daughter’s statement that didn’t make her want to cry.

“She’s my sister,” Buffy said. “We have to figure out a way to go over there and get her. I’m not letting her stay there without me.”

“She’s the Summers’ daughter?” Lucius inquired.

Buffy shook her head. They made it to the great hall where the tables were at. “Lucius, why don’t you sit at the table with the professors? Draco, you can join your family if you like,” Albus said. Although he very much wanted to hear the rest of the girl’s incredible tale, he went and took his normal spot. 

Buffy’s parents were waiting for her to explain about Dawn, though, and didn’t move further. “Well, it’s a bit weird,” she said. “Dawn didn’t use to be a person. She was this key—a ball of magical energy that opens all dimensional walls. These monks were tasked with keeping the hellgod Glorificus from the key, so they used my blood and made Dawn out of me. They gave me and everyone in my life, including my parents, all these fake memories of her having been born from Joyce and Hank, my adoptive parents.”

Lucius’ mouth fell open in shock. The amount of magic that would take was incredible. His wife was thinking the same thing as she exclaimed, “That is extraordinary! I cannot fathom anyone in the wizardry having that kind of power to do that.”

“Oh, it took a bunch of monks and their combined power,” Buffy said. “Glory killed them for it, of course.” 

“Everyone’s staring,” Draco said. “Let’s take a seat.”

They sat down at the end of the teachers’ table. Buffy sat next to Severus, who had just made it back from his classroom where he’d taken the hair samples. Draco sat on her other side while her parents sat across from her.

“How long?” Lucius asked Severus.

“I will be able to tell you by the end of the meal,” Severus said.

Lucius nodded. “How long for what?” Buffy asked. Then she was distracted when plates of food appeared on the table. “Oh my God! This is so cool!” Her glee at the magic caused the adults to smile.

Narcissa could barely eat as she drunk in the sight of her daughter. “I don’t understand how she lived until twenty in another dimension, but she is now fifteen. I am grateful, though, I can still watch her grow into a young woman,” she said to her husband. 

“She looks so much like you,” Lucius said. “I know that she is ours, but I am afraid.”

Narcissa nodded. “I know,” she said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. “She is a vampire slayer, an expert in battling dark creatures.”

Lucius gave a sardonic smile. “We are going to have to make some changes,” he said.

Narcissa nodded. “She has been raised as an American, and she will not understand the way we were raised,” she said. “We cannot lose her again—I could not bear it.”

“I know, my love,” he said. He felt the same way.

“So tell me about this school,” Buffy said to her brother.

“It’s called Hogwarts,” Draco said.

“Seriously? Hogwarts?” Buffy asked. “That’s hilarious!”

“It’s a highly respected school!” he said, giving her a look of disapproval.

“I’m sure it is, but the name is hysterical,” she said, grinning. “You wouldn’t see any school in America called that. Are we in the land of Giles?”

“Huh?” Draco asked, confused.

“Where is the land of Giles?” her mother asked.

“Oh, sorry. That’s what I call England,” she said. “My watcher was British. He was down with the tweed, but I don’t see any tweed.” She looked around.”

“Muggles wear tweed, wizards do not,” Severus said, giving her a frown.

“Muggles is your word for people without magic, right?” Buffy said. He nodded. “You kind of say like it’s a dirty word, which is kind of racist, you know.”

“Hogwarts is in Scotland,” Narcissa said, hoping to ward off a disagreement. Buffy seemed very quick to defend—she wasn’t very Slytherin in that aspect.

“Scotland?” Buffy’s eyes lit up. “I’m in Scotland? That’s so cool! I wonder there’s a Giles or Watcher’s Council here?”

“What is a Watcher’s Council?” her brother asked.

“It’s this group of stuffy Brits who do nothing while slayers die fighting vampires and saving the world,” she said. “They do manage to get their slayers killed and perform barbaric tests on their eighteenth birthday like taking away my powers and locking my mother in a house with a vampire to see how I would perform without any of my supernatural strength.”

“They did what?” Lucius asked, outraged.

“Yea, I was pissed, too,” she said. “That’s when Giles got fired for telling me about it—they said he cared too much and wasn’t British enough. I quit them, though, a few months later when they refused to give me the cure for my boyfriend just because he was a vampire—he had a soul and helped save the world.”

“You snogged a vampire?” Draco asked, his eyes wide.

“What does snogged mean?” she asked.

“Kissed,” Draco said.

Buffy nodded. “Yes,” she said. “But you’re kind of young to hear about my sex life.”

“You have a sex life?” Lucius bit out. The thought upset him greatly, but his cheeky daughter didn’t even blush.

“I was twenty, Father, and an American,” she said, giving him a mischievous grin. “But much less slutty than most girls I knew, so you can relax. I wonder if they made me a virgin again?”

“They better have,” Lucius said sternly. “Poppy will check.”

Buffy giggled. “No, she won’t. That’s ridiculous,” she said. “’Cause either way, I’m not a virgin in my head.” She smirked at him and then took a big bite of her mashed potatoes. They were so good.

Draco didn’t know what to think of his sister even though he was thrilled that she wasn’t dead after all. The things she said were disturbing and more than a bit overwhelming. Loving a vampire, fighting a hellgod, talking about her virginity in front of their parents. He grinned as he ate his dinner.

Life had never been so perfect or exciting.

***** _Chapter End*****_

Chapter 3: Going Home

When Severus left the dinner table, they lingered over dessert as Buffy wanted to try three different kinds—much to her parents’ amusement and Draco’s surprise.

“I thought girls weren’t supposed to eat so much,” Draco said without thinking.

Buffy turned and glared down at him. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying I’m fat?” she asked.

“No, of course not,” Draco said quickly. “But if you keep eating like that, you might get that way.”

“Draco!” his mother admonished while Lucius snickered.

“Maybe for normal girls,” Buffy said with a haughty look. “But I am a slayer. I have extremely high metabolism, and I burn all my calories slaying vampires and demons. Whistler said this dimension had those, so how about you not worry about me getting fat. Besides, if I wanted to get fat, it’s my business ‘cause it’s my body—got it?”

She gave her brother a look that made it clear he better agree if he knew what was good for him, and he nodded. “I got it. I’m sorry,” he said.

“Draco is still young,” Lucius said, giving his son an amused look. “He will soon realize that a wise male never comments on how much a woman eats or her size.”

Draco decided to appease his sister by offering up a nugget that might interest her. “The forest behind the castle is called the Forbidden Forest because it’s full of dark creatures,” he said. “You might find things to slay in there.”

Buffy’s eyes lit up. “Really? That’s great!” she enthused.

“There will not be any of that,” Narcissa said. “At least not until you’re home and we assess you are having no ill effects from your transformation.”

“Does this vampire slayer business mean you are a squib?” Lucius asked, his lips curling in distaste at the word.

“I don’t know. What’s a squib?” Buffy asked.

“It’s a person with magical parents, but they have no magic,” Draco said. He frowned, considering the implications. Would it matter if she didn’t? She was like a mythical warrior.

“Oh,” Buffy said. Then she shrugged. “I don’t know. I never tried much magic. I did that joining spell when we fought Adam. He was this cyborg that was part human, party robot, part demon. We joined Willow, Xander, and Giles’ strength with mine. It was way cool. I stopped a bullet with my hand. Another time, I did the reveal spell Willow gave me that showed me Dawn was a planted memory, but Wiccan magic isn’t like the magic here.”

“No, it is not,” Lucius said.

“I am sure she is a witch,” Narcissa said. “She is a Black and a Malfoy. There hasn’t been a squib in either of our family trees in a long time.”

“So what if I am?” Buffy said. “It doesn’t make me any less than. I’m still a slayer. I’m still going to kill that Voldywart’s ass when I get a hold of him.”

“Oh, he’s already dead,” Draco said. “Harry Potter killed him when he was a baby somehow.”

“Seriously?” Buffy said in surprise. “That’s both good news and bad news. I wanted to make him suffer a long time. Did Harry make him suffer?”

Draco shook his head while Lucius smiled in pride—she was his daughter. “No, I don’t think so,” he said.

“He was a baby,” Narcissa said. “Harry didn’t actually defeat him. His mother used the last bit of her magic to protect him, so the killing curse he used on Harry bounced of Harry and hit him.”

“Idiot,” Buffy said with a smirk. “I did that once with an evil witch. Except I used a mirror when she tried to kill me. The magic hit the mirror and then bounced and hit her. She was one of my classmate’s mom. She was a real whack job. She’d stolen her daughter’s body just so she could live out her glory days in high school as a cheerleader. How messed up is that?”

Her parents were a bit horrified by both her pattern of speech and the things she was sharing while Draco was more in awe of his sister, not caring if she had magic or not.

“Well, to answer your question, Buffy,” Narcissa said, “we will love you even if you are a squib as we have lost so much time with you already. However, I am confident that you are a witch and not just a slayer.”

“You will be both—very powerful,” Lucius said proudly.

Dinner was over, and the Malfoys were saying goodbye to Draco. “We’ll take your sister home and return for you next weekend,” his mother told him.

Draco hated that he was going to miss out on seeing her when she just met her, but he knew that he wouldn’t be allowed to miss his final exams. “It was good to meet you,” he said to Buffy.

“While I was in that other place, I didn’t remember my life here,” she told him. “But I always wanted a brother. I had this best friend named Xander—he saved my life once when I was drowned by the Master. He was the only man who never broke my heart. Now that I know about my life here, I can’t tell you how glad I am that I have a brother of my own. It’s the very best thing.” She pulled him close for a hug.

Although Draco could barely breath because his sister squeezed way too tightly, he didn’t protest. For some reason, her embrace made him feel safer than he’d ever felt before. He said goodbye to his parents and went to join his housemates, excited to tell them about the discovery of his sister.

Severus joined them, nodding to Lucius, who looked relieved. He knew that she was theirs, but a small voice of doubt was there. How could the Dark Lord have done this? Now that he knew for sure that she was his, he could focus on his revenge.

They followed the guy who looked like Merlin from the King Arthur movie Willow made her watch once, and Buffy grinned when his password was gumdrop. She looked at his beautiful bird. “What kind of bird is that?” she asked.

“He’s a phoenix,” Albus said. “Lucius, the floo is yours to use. Before you go, will Buffy be joining us next semester?”

“We hope so,” Lucius said.

“Do you think I’m a witch and not a squib?” Buffy asked. “You know I’m a vampire slayer, right? I don’t really care that much if I’m a witch, but they care.” She looked at her parents with a knowing grin.

“A vampire slayer is a magical creature,” Albus said. “I am sure you are a very powerful witch, especially with the blood lines you come from.”

Her parents gave her a proud smile, and Buffy rolled her eyes. “I was raised in America, you know. I was raised a muggle,” she said to Albus. “I don’t remember everything from my life before, but I do remember a bit about blood purity. That dark wizard from you idolized cared way too much about it. That’s a bunch of bullshit.”

“Elizabeth Ann! Watch your language!” her mother scolded.

Buffy grinned but apologized. “I’m sorry, Mother, but I don’t want you guys to be disappointed that I’m not the daughter you want,” she said. “When I first was called as a slayer and told my adopted parents, they had me committed to a mental hospital.”

When they looked confused, Albus explained, “That’s a muggle hospital for crazy people.”

Lucius looked outraged while her mother pulled her in for a hug. “Oh, sweetie,” she said.

“The second time that I told my mom I was a slayer she believed me, but she threw me out of the house when I told her I had to go fight Angelus,” Buffy said. “He was going to open the hellmouth, so I couldn’t not go. She told me if I left not to come back.”

“I assure you, Elizabeth, you are allowed to voice your opinion without punishment,” Lucius said. “I know that we might not always agree, but I will not stop loving you. Losing you was the worst thing that every happened to your mother and me. It nearly destroyed us. We will not be so quick to do anything that would drive you away from us.”

“I am sorry your adopted mother was so cruel,” Narcissa said, wiping her eyes.

“Oh, she wasn’t,” Buffy assured her. “Muggles just don’t handle the reality of the supernatural well. She came around after I ran away for the summer. Then she was very supportive, and she even joined me on patrol. When she died of a brain aneurysm, it was devastating. I found her body in the living room just a few months ago in fact. That was the worst moment of my life, and I’ve had some really bad moments. Poor Dawn has lost both of us in less than three months, which is why I can’t leave her there alone.”

Her parents didn’t know if they could handle learning much more about her life in the other dimension as it broke their hearts. Their princess should have lived a life of luxury, protected from any harshness. She was the first female Malfoy to be born in centuries—a treasure to be valued.

Albus had a very different thought as he gazed at this remarkable young lady. Here was the weapon to beat the dark in the wizardry. Already, she was working to change her parents. Knowing that Voldemort had been responsible for the loss of his daughter would push Lucius away from his master and fellow Death Eaters—Albus knew this. Her outlook was a breath of fresh air. Her bravery and selflessness would no doubt challenge every belief the Slytherin family held dear. Draco would grow up to be a much different person now that his sister was restored. Although vampire slayers were reputed to have powers rooted in darkness, Albus was very interested in knowing where she would be sorted.

“Before you go, we should sort your daughter now, so you can be ready with all the right robes,” he suggested.

“She will, of course, be sorted with her brother,” Lucius said. “Every Malfoy has always been a Slytherin.”

“What do you mean sorted?” she asked.

“Our school is divided into four houses that are modeled after the four founders. Your parents and brother were all Slytherins, which is a house known for their cunning and ambition. They also have produced every dark wizard,” he said.

“Don’t try to prejudice her against our house!” Lucius protested.

“Well, I’m not particularly cunning or ambitious,” Buffy said. “Sorry, Dad.”

“Ravenclaws are known for their love of learning,” he said.

“That’d totally be Willow and Giles,” she said with a grin.

“Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty,” he said.

“That’d be Xander,” she said.

“Gryffindor is known for bravery,” he said.

“And their rashness and stupidity,” Lucius added.

Buffy laughed. “Okay, do I get to pick? I’d like to be with my brother,” she said. “I think sorting schools into groups is a way to encourage bigotry and division. It’s totally lame, and they’d never do such a thing in America.”

Albus was struck by her words. Did the sorting encourage bigotry and division? He would need to think about it. “You don’t get to pick,” he said. “The sorting hat is a magic hat that reads your mind. It picks the house you are best suited for.”

“Really?” Buffy asked. “That sounds very freaky but cool. I’m game.”

“I’m not sure what that means exactly, but I will get the hat,” Albus said, smiling at her. The way she spoke would drive her parents mad, and the thought amused Albus greatly.

Her parents looked very anxious as Albus presented a really big, ugly hat.

“That thing is super ugly. Do you clean it after every use?” Buffy asked, eying it with distaste.

Albus laughed. “I assure you that it is perfectly safe,” he said. “Have a seat.”

Buffy sat on the chair while he placed the hat on her head. When the hat started talking to her, she pulled it off. “That thing is possessed! It spoke telepathically to me!” she exclaimed.

“That’s what it does, honey,” Narcissa said, smiling. “It sorts through your mind and talks to you. Don’t be afraid.”

“I wasn’t afraid,” Buffy insisted.

Her parents watched as Buffy listened to the hat talk to her.

_“Oh, dear! A vampire slayer! My word! We have never had one of those here! The life you have led! There is such darkness here, but in the end, you are only suited for one house.”_

_“You’re going to say Gryffindor, aren’t you?” she asked._

_“You know that’s the house for you as there has never been a student who exemplified the characteristics of the house the way you do. You are fearless and do not hesitate to give your life for others.”_

_“I want to be with my brother,” she said._

_“You can do more to change the atmosphere here by being in a house that hates your brother’s house than by being in the house all Malfoys go to. The only Black to ever be a Gryffindor hated his family and spurned everything they stood for, so they hated Gryffindors all the more. You, my dear, can do so much good in the house that reflects who you are,” the hat said._

_“Fine,” she grumbled._

“Gryffindor!” the hat shouted.

Buffy looked at her parents, who looked shocked and upset. “I’m sorry. Are you mad? I told the stupid hate I wanted to be with Draco, but it said I would do the most good in the house that best reflected what I was. The last Black to be a Gryffindors hated his family, so they hated the Gryffindors all the more.”

Albus wasn’t at all surprised and couldn’t be more pleased. “I think the hat is right. You will do wonders at Gryffindor,” he said.

“I think we need to get you home,” Narcissa said, not willing to think about her sweet angel in the house of their rivals and often enemies.

“So are we gonna teleport?” Buffy asked.

“We don’t teleport exactly,” Albus said. “We apparate. However, the wards here at Hogwarts won’t allow that, so the floo is best.” He pointed to the fireplace.

“That’s a fireplace,” Buffy said.

“It’s also the floo,” Lucius said. “Come on. I’ll go first, so you can see how it works. Then your mother will take your through.”

Buffy watched with wide eyes. “That’s the freakiest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of freaky things!” she exclaimed.

However, when she went through the fireplace and was covered in ash, she was not happy. “What the hell is this? Shouldn’t there be some magical bubble or something?” she asked.

Her mother had her wand out, laughing. “No, dear, but we do have a spell that takes care of it easy enough,” she said.

Buffy watched as the ash magically disappeared. “I think I’m going to like this magic,” she said with a grin.

_*****The End*****_

_I will write more and continue this story when I find time. It might just be one-shots, but it will move the story. What do you think? I’d love to know if you even want me to write more! Take a minute a leave a comment or kudos. Thanks so much!_


End file.
